


Born To Die

by awest000000, WachaWachaWacha (awest000000)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/WachaWachaWacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where all the MLB players are in their senior year in high school. Michael Wacha is a new student and the coaches are teachers!!! Slashing everything and everyone. All teams are welcome!!! No established teams yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Michael Wacha was nervous. It was his first day at a new school, but it was his last year, a senior. He’d made it this far and he was excited too. He didn’t know anyone yet, but he looked forward to making new friends. His mom was calling him down the stairs and he was already up; jumping up and down into his jeans while he had his schedule between his teeth. He threw his shirt up over his arms and shook it on. He grabbed his grey sweater from the back of his study chair and came down for breakfast.

“Do you want me to take you sweetie?” His mom asked.

“No thanks mom, I’m gonna take the bus!” He exclaimed. He was bubbling with excitement. Michael hadn’t ridden a bus since he was in grade school. He powered through his pancakes and gathered up his books and backpack and was out the door. A blast of cool air swept up as he started walking towards the bus stop. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had a few minutes to get there.

He ran… like hell and his long legs pushed and pushed until he was three strides away from the yellow bus with flashing red lights.

Oh No!!! He chased the bus until it came to a stop at the corner. He legs burned and his cheeks were burning red with the effort.

His first day didn’t seem to be going too well. He staggered past the front seats and found an empty spot towards the middle. He plopped down and clenched his backpack to his chest until he could get his heart rate down and stop panting so much. He was lean and fit but that was a tough sprint.

He pulled out his phone and checked the messages. His mom had already sent him one…

 _Have a great day sweetie!_ It read.

He smiled and tucked it back into his pocket. Suddenly the action around him picked up and he could see some hefty looking seniors in the back. His gaze traveled over towards some of the girls. They were giggling and he heard the words new and cute.

Wacha could feel his ears burn and before he could stop it, it reached his cheeks.

Now he heard the words… Probably a virgin.

Wacha closed his hoodie around his neck and shifted down two rows away from the three chatting girls.

It wasn’t that he never dated a girl before, he just never felt right about it nor did he ever think of putting his… in her…

Wacha pulled his drawstring in his jacket and started chewing on it. He was sitting by a guy, thankfully. He didn’t want to be near anyone that could end up bullying him. He glanced at his bus neighbor and saw his complexion was darker and he had a little bit of a fro, but not nearly big enough to call it that. Wacha was staring so hard he hadn’t realized that they guy was talking to him.

“Umm uhh sorry.” He quickly turned towards the middle isle, fixing to move again.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” He said, “That’s for the big kids.” He pointed behind him.

“What?” Wacha asked.

“The ‘tough kids’ sit in back.” He smiled and held out finger quotes as he spoke.

“Wilson, Cabrera, Molina, Martinez, Carpenter… Wainwright.” He laughed.

“Me…” He smiled.

“Umm, who are you?” Wacha asked.

“Oh, sorry… I’m Jon Jay.” He smiled.

“Michael Wacha…”his smile widened too. “So you’re a cool kid huh?” He joked.

“Yeah… I am actually.” Jay smiled. Wacha wasn’t certain if he was joking or not.

“Hey man do you got a gram?” A large Hispanic man asked Jay.

“Yeah man… here.” He started fishing into his pocket.

Wacha flinched… He didn’t do drugs… He was better than that. He expected a bag of white powder, but it was a dark green leafy ball wrapped in plastic.

“You want some new kid?” The big kid asked Wacha.

“Umm… no, it’s okay. I don’t do that stuff.” Michael answered.

“Ahhh Killjoy!” A tall muscular white boy with a black Mohawk and a small goatee reached up and grabbed the bag from the other guy.

“Hey bitch!” He snorted.

“Chillax Cabrera… we can share.” The Mohawk kid answered.

“That’s Brain Wilson…” Jay laughed.

“Do you smoke?” Wacha asked, eyes widened.

“Not often like once a month or if I pass a math test.” He smiled.

“Oh… math?” Wacha smiled knowing he was great at math, would never have that problem. It was like having a secret weapon.

“Whose the math teacher, I mean what’s she like?” He asked.

“Not she… he and he’s IS a hardass that you actually have to study to get a C in.” Jay answered.

Wacha raised his brows and leaned against the window and closed his eyes. If there was one thing he didn’t need to worry about it was all the weed they were passing around on the back of the bus, but he needed to sit down with a quadratic equation and just rip it apart. He hands were a little shaky because they were doing something illegal, but he’d never tell even though he’d just met most of them.

He remembered some quote from a train-wreck book… _Snitches get stitches…_

He started paying more attention to the front part of the bus and saw the girls burst into laughter again when he glanced at them.

Wacha was starting to feel like they were bitches…

“Yeah…” Jay said as he leaned towards Wacha.

“Hey wanna head to the store after first period?” He heard the really tall blonde kid ask… Wainwright? Wacha thought.

“Sure!” Jay smiled and shifted back towards Michael.

“Wanna come with us?” He smiled.

“Uhh sure… I think that’d be fun.” Wacha unknowingly put himself in with the “bad” crowd.

Finally the bus came to a halt at the front of the school and all the kids filed out in an unorganized manner despite the bus driver’s insistence.

“Who do you have for first?” Jay asked as he scrutinized his own schedule.

“Mattenly… English.” Jay said before Wacha could read the name.

“Mine says Matheny.” He answered.

“Oh shiiiit…” Jay laughed and wished him the best luck of his life.

“Only the smart kids get him for first!” Wilson put an arm over both their shoulders and blew a huge puff of smoke that Wacha could tell wasn’t from a cigarette. He didn’t fan it away but he managed to hold his breath until it floated away. He glanced towards Jay and saw he was taking deep breaths and shaking his head.

“Maybe you should have some if you him…” Jay laughed.

“No… I got it.” Wacha smiled and went towards his new locker. It was a burgundy and stickerless…

And all his…

He smiled and twisted the dial with his new combination.

30…12, and 18… He murmured before it swung open and bared its empty interior… begging to be filled with his books and personality. He sucked in a breath as a mediumly built kid with a red and black hat came up beside him.

“Yo…” he said.

“Yo back…” Wacha smiled shyly.

“Names’ Beltran…Carlos.” He smiled as he shoved some torn looking books into his locker. Wacha’s eyes lit up when he saw the same type of baggie in his locker too.

Wacha slammed his locker shut and stumbled off to class.

Jesus… he thought, does everyone do pot at this school? He made it to room 57 on the third floor and took a seat in the front row.

“Psstt… the front row is for A students yo…” He heard a familiar voice whisper.

He turned his head and saw Brain Wilson… fuck! He turned around and thought that he really meant that this class was for smart kids. Wilson didn’t seem very smart, but he never judged, his mom taught him better than that. He scribbled in the margins of his spiral notebook until the bell startled him. He was a rather distinguished guy wearing a dress shirt and black slacks walk into the classroom and Wacha thought he was too young to be a teacher and then the guy walked past him. He was a well-dressed student, that’s for certain. Michael glanced back and saw the fancy looking guy sit down next to another kid in an orange sweater.

“That’s Buster.” Beltran nudged him.

“Oh okay…” Wacha tried not to stare… Buster seemed like a ridiculously clean cut guy, almost had an air of arrogance, but Wacha tried not to stereotype.

“So we gonna fail this class together?” Carlos smiled. Micahel just smiled and turned towards the front of the classroom until a taller man walked in that had a sense of power to his stature.

This WAS the teacher, Wacha knew it. He straightened his posture and scooted closer to see him.

He’d never had a male math teacher, but that’s because most of the teachers at his old school were female. He thought this guy was so cool. Screw popularity… weed and everything. He didn’t need any of it, all he needed was math and this new kickass teacher.

As roll was called, the teacher obviously took notice of him.

“A new student?” He smiled and placed a stack of papers on Wacha’s desk.

He heard a fit of giggles from the back row and turned.

It was those rude “bitches” that Jay told him about.

“Oh God…” He whimpered quietly to himself.

“You alright Michael?” Matheny asked.

“Uhh huh what? Yes… umm I’m fine.” He turned beet red and hid into his jacket. He tried not to notice the teacher and his odd concern. No one that Wacha just met seemed that way… maybe it was just in his job description. Probably…

Wacha stared out the window and started to daydream enough without much enthusiasm.

“Michael?” Matheny said.

“Hnnn…” Wacha turned and saw that everyone was staring at him.

“Can you tell us how we got here?” Matheny pointed towards the board at the problem.

Wacha scanned it and just before the teacher dismissed him and his answer he started.

“Well you need to figure out what number goes into the cubed square root… all you need to do is cube the root…” He answered without a pause.

“Good…” Maheny seemed surprised. “What else?” His brow rose.

“It will equal out to negative four and a positive four ultimately resulting with six.” He finished.

“Excellent…” The teacher responded and continued with the lesson.

Wacha paid attention the rest of the class period before the bell rang.

“Michael… Wacha, I need to see you before you leave.” He asked.

Wacha suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he walked what felt like miles to the front desk.

“You are new… So I’m going to have a teacher’s assistant help you on your way around campus alright?” Wacha nodded sheepishly and followed him towards the lounge. He waited by the door until Matheny snapped his fingers, drawing him out of his reverie. He went into the lougue and followed Matheny to his office.

“Looks like Mattingly has him for the time being… Guess I could show you since I have a prep period now?” He smiled towards Wacha, making the kid blush.

 

“Th…thank you sir.” Wacha gave a boyish grin and waited for him outside his door. He checked his watch so he knew he wouldn't be late.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike groaned as his alarm clock went off. He slammed his hand on it to shut it up. He stretched and got out of bed. Today was the first day of the school year. Just like the students, Mike didn’t want to go and teach all those kids who couldn’t care less about what he was saying.

He stumbled to the bathroom and flicked the light on, becoming momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. Once his eyes adjusted, he started his shower and when it was warm, he got in. Mike carelessly shampooed and conditioned his hair, then quickly washed his body.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his closet. He pulled on a pair of underwear and looked at his clothes. It was the first day and he needed to look nice. Mike decided on a pair of black slacks and a burgundy dress shirt. He slid on some socks and a pair of nice dress shoes. Several people had complemented him on this outfit, so he deemed it fit.

Once his hair was slightly dry, he combed it back carefully to his usual preference. He knew that by the end of the day, it would be curly and out of control, so he smoothed it back with some hair gel. Mike walked to his kitchen and made himself a breakfast of eggs sonny side up, bacon, and a side of toast. He brewed a pot of coffee, knowing he would need it.

He took his time, savoring every bite. It wasn’t until his watch beeped that he realized he was almost late. Mike jumped up and ran to his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. He threw on a sports coat and grabbed his briefcase. He hurried to his car, praying he wouldn’t be too late.

He sped most of the way there, his prayers being answered by beating every red light and not getting stopped by the police. He swiftly got out of his car when he got to the school and rushed inside to his classroom. On his way, he saw the principal, Tony LaRussa, glaring at him, so he slowed his pace until he was out of his sight.

He passed several students, who said hello. A group of girls who obviously had a crush on him said a bit seductively, “Hello, Mr. Matheny. It’s _soo_ nice to see you again!” He rolled his eyes and continued on. He knew he was attractive. Several people, teachers _and_ students, have hit on him in the past. There’s no way he would be with one of them, though; not only because they were students, but because he wasn’t straight. They just weren’t his type.

The tardy bell had just barely rang when he got to his room. He saw one of his star students, Buster Posey, strut inside, so he knew he wasn’t too late. Mike calmly walked in and set his briefcase on his desk. He immediately began taking roll. Once he got to the W’s, he called the regulars, Wilson being one of them. He frowned a bit, knowing he was a trouble maker. His eyes paused on a name: Wacha, Michael.

He glanced up at the unfamiliar face and said, “A new student?” Mike grabbed the appropriate papers for new students and walked to his desk and set them in front of the blushing boy.

“Oh God…” the boy said.

Mike glanced at the girls that were laughing at him and shot them a dark look, shutting them up immediately. “You alright Michael?” he asked, concerned.

“Uhh huh what? Yes… umm I’m fine,” the boy stuttered.

Mike frowned a bit before starting the lesson. He kept looking at the new student and saw that he wasn’t paying attention. He decided to help him out a bit. “Michael?”

“Hnnn…” The boy turned his head toward him. All the thoughts in his head vanished. Mike finally got a good look at him, since he hid his face most of the time. Wacha was rather attractive. His eyes were a blueish-gray which complemented his light brown hair. He still had a bit of scruff on his cheeks from not shaving that morning. His lips were a nice pink and looked very soft. And his eyelashes. . . They framed his eyes perfectly and cast shadows on his cheek. He took in a sharp breath, which luckily, no one noticed.

“Can you tell us how we got here?” he continued. After several minutes, he was about to call on someone else, when he got an answer.

“Well you need to figure out what number goes into the cubed square root… all you need to do is cube the root…” Michael said with confidence.

Mike was a bit surprised and didn’t bother trying to hide it. “Good… What else?” he asked, raising a brow.

“It will equal out to negative four and a positive four ultimately resulting with six,” he finished.

“Excellent.” Mike returned to the board, continuing the lesson. When he glanced at the student, he was always watching and giving his full attention. It pleased Mike to no end to know that he finally had a student that not only enjoyed math, but was also good at it.

Once the bell rang, he called out, “Michael… Wacha, I need to see you before you leave.”

He could tell the student was nervous, which amused him. Mike knew several students didn’t like him because he was ‘mean.’ The rumors must have gotten to him. All of a sudden, it wasn’t funny. He didn’t want this new student being scared of him or disliking him because of some stupid rumors.

He smiled and decided to play nice, only because he was new. “You are new… So I’m going to have a teacher’s assistant help you on your way around campus alright?”

Wacha nodded sheepishly. Mike wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him he wasn’t in trouble and it was alright. Instead, he walked to the teacher’s lounge with Michael following him. The student stopped at the door, becoming lost in a reverie. Mike snapped his fingers and drew his attention. He motioned him in.

The boy followed him to his office. Mike pulled up a list of students who had volunteered to be TA’s. The particular one he wanted was taken by Mattingly. An idea popped in his head. “Looks like Mattingly has him for the time being… Guess I could show you since I have a prep period now?”

He gave him a smile and noticed how a blush bloomed across the student’s face. “Th…thank you sir.” The boy gave him a boyish smile, which made Mike’s heart stop. When Michael smiled, it was lopsided, making one eye scrunch up to be smaller than the other. _That’s got to be the cutest smile I’ve ever seen._ Mike thought to himself. His brows furrowed and shook his head, clearing the thought away.

Mike was still in his office, and Wacha was waiting outside. He quietly murmured to himself, “What have you gotten yourself into, Matheny?”


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson didn’t give a shit about school; he never did and he wasn’t about to start now. He watched the new kid and he already liked him. He was perfectly innocent and Wilson often didn’t go for that type, but something about the way his cheeks puffed up when he leaned on his palms or gave Wilson surprised looks when he took a swig of a forty when the teacher wasn’t looking. He wasn’t sure, but the kid was fucking adorable. Wilson felt a sense of pure joy around him that he wasn’t certain how to explain…

Possibly beyond the realm of love but something far away and broken that Wilson never had before. He didn’t want to take the kid from Jay, but he suddenly felt a wave of protection wash over him when he saw him shy away from the girls on the bus. 

“Fucking bitches…” Wilson growled under his breath when he watched Wacha leave Matheny’s class and the girls just kept laughing. He suddenly thought of something so much better he could make them do with their mouths. He couldn’t help the wicked grin over his face until he looked at Jay who was like a puppy following Wacha until he watched him stop and leave with the teacher; he then turn away abruptly, like a scorned puppy.

“Teacher steal you love away Darlin?” Wilson joked.

“No…” Jay snorted and threw his head up and walked past Wilson. 

“How old are you anyways?” Jay scoffed and turned towards him.

“Twenty…” He grinned.

“No way!” another kid came up running towards them. Wilson cocked a brow.

This kid was something else… 

He had a gangly frame, long legs that could only resemble a giraffe, and the most voluptuous lips Wilson had ever seen on a guy before. 

Wilson bit his lower lip because all he could think about was what those ridiculously luscious lips would feel like around his- 

“Hello?” Jay waved an arm in front of Wilson. 

“Hnnn?” He glanced up from gawking somehow. The giraffe kid was so goddam distracting.

“Hello?” The giraffe kid said to him.

“What baby giraffe?” He grinned.

“What?” he asked, “I have a name you know… It’s not baby giraffe!” He snapped.

Wilson was amused.

“It’s Brandon Belt, if you must know!” He started to stomp off with Jay. 

Wilson just scratched his head in wonder.  Maybe he was a little prissy like Jay was; he certainly walked like he did. Wilson felt the emptiness of his backpack and trudged across the street to the liquor store. He didn’t go through the front like everyone else… he walked along the back and right up to the supply truck. He took three forties from the truck and nodded at the driver. His dad owned the brewery so he got to do whatever he pleased, he didn’t care and neither did they. 

Wilson felt the familiar weight in his bag and trotted back across the school towards the gym. The gym teacher was Bruce Bochy. Wilson didn’t hate the guy, but he didn’t like being told what to do. He looked out on the track and saw Brandon Inge. Dammit that kid was fast, he’d be a great snatch-and-run ally for his team. Not too far behind him was Miguel Cabrera and Victor Martinez; all Wilson knew about them was that they’d come from Venezuela and they had access to the best pot that Wilson ever smoked. Cabrera was a big guy with thick arms and legs but the most interesting thing about him was the fact that he had a babyface. Wilson though his smile was infectious, but he knew the guy had a temper and a strength to be reckoned with. He watched some more kids run by and then Daniel Descalso ran past. He was a thin framed guy but he had power within that frame as Wilson watched him push ahead past Cabrera and Inge. Then Hunter Pence ran past and met eyes across the field towards Wilson. He could feel his piercing blue eyes against his own. He was close to him, but he didn’t know everything about Wilson but it was enough for Wilson to trust him. Then he saw another kid run past Ryan Vogelsong who was walking rather than running now. He saw Jay and Belt walk together and animatedly talk about something. Wilson simply watched, he didn’t want to scare off Baby Giraffe again. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, boys, one more lap!” Bruce Bochy, the gym teacher, yelled.

Adam could feel his legs burning beneath him and his lungs were on fire. But he liked it; the way he could feel his muscles stretching beneath him as they carried him closer toward the end, the sweat that dripped down his back and forehead, the satisfying sound of his footsteps slapping the track. Adam had long legs; he was 6’7”, so he was well ahead of everyone else. Or so he thought.

A few moments later, a shorter, dark skinned and dark haired man came jogging, well more like sprinting, beside him. Adam was at a comfortable pace, so when the smaller man tried to pass him, he simply pushed his legs harder and kept in first place.

He heard a disgruntled noise behind him and saw the man trying to force his legs faster. Considering he was short and a bit chubby, he was surprisingly fast. It became a competition then. It was a neck-and-neck race. Bochy stopped what he was doing and watched them. He began to shout words of encouragement. 

“C’mon boys, go, go, go! You’re almost there! Who’s gonna win? Huh? Who are you going to let win?! Come on! Let’s go! You’re seniors, not kindergarteners! Pick it up! Step it up a notch!”

Adam heard the encouragement and strained his legs to go faster. _Left foot, right foot, left foot, inhale. Left foot, right foot, left foot, exhale._ He glanced at his rival and saw his distress. “Hey, you need to breathe. Inhale.” _Left foot, right foot, exhale._ “Exhale. Come on, do it with me. You won’t last to the end if you don’t breathe.”

The tanned man looked at him and nodded. Adam smiled at him and said, “Good! Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…” He helped him to the end until there were only a few meters left. With a surge of adrenaline, he forced himself over the finish line only a couple of yards before the shorter man.

Adam was a runner. He always had been. He immediately put his hands on top of his head to expand his lungs and to catch his breath. His running buddy was sitting down with his head between his knees, which was the exact opposite thing to do after running. Adam shook his head and walked over to him. “Hey, I would get up if I were you. One, that isn’t going to help you catch your breath. Two, the other guys are coming in so I would get up before you’re trampled.”

He glared up at him under long, thick eyelashes. Adam’s breath caught in his throat when he stared into a pair of eyes with an irises the color of rich, fertile soil in the summer that surrounded a deep onyx pool that was his pupil. He cleared his throat and offered a hand to help him up.

When the man took it, he heaved him up, noticing how warm and smooth his hand was. He released then put it back up saying, “Hi, I’m Adam.”

The man chuckled, still out of breath, and shook his hand. “I’m Yadier. You can call me Yadi, though big boy.”

Adam’s eyes widened and stuttered out, “O-okay.”

“So, Adam, are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you.” Yadi waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

He blushed and shook his head. Yadier continued, “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

Adam bit his lip and looked for a way to leave politely. He didn’t find one in time because Yadi said, “Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!”

He finally blurted out, “Sorry, I gotta go!” Adam took off to the bathroom, rushing past Bochy and telling him where he was going.

When he got there, he looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. His face was red and blotchy from blushing and running. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and made his shirt cling to his chest. _Was he… flirting with me? No one has_ ever _flirted with me._ Adam kept thinking to himself wondering what just happened and shaking his head. 

The door to the bathroom burst open and Yadi was standing there. Adam panicked, looking around for another exit. “Hey, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have been so upfront about that.”

Adam wasn’t listening. He had no idea what he had just said. His attention snapped to him and said, “What?”

“I said I’m sorry. Why don’t we start again? Hi, I’m Yadier. You can call me Yadi.” He stuck his hand out to shake.

Adam swallowed thickly and gently took his hand. “I’m Adam. You can call me Waino if you want. A lot of people do.” Yadier grinned at him.

When Yadi smiled, the whole room lit up. It was like the sun coming out from the clouds that masked his face when he wasn’t careful. Dimples appeared in his cheeks as his grin widened, revealing perfect pearls that were his teeth. It brightened his face, reaching his eyes and causing them to crinkle at the corners.

Adam smiled in return, just a small shy one, which quickly matched Yadi’s full out beam. Yadi slung an arm around Adam’s shoulders, attempted to that is, and led him out to the track again. The rest of the day, they were joined at the hip. They didn’t have many classes together, only fourth hour and seventh hour. Fourth hour was gym and seventh was world history.

When Adam walked in to his last hour class, he stopped dead in his tracks. Yadi was sitting in a desk in the middle of the back row. Several people were surrounding him. Instead of going over there, Adam took a seat in the corner of the first row.

He pulled out a notebook and began to sketch absently. Someone tapped on his shoulder a few moments later and when he looked up, he saw Yadier. His eyes then followed Yadi’s gaze and saw him staring at the sketch in his notebook. It was a beautifully detailed eye; almond shaped, dark, with a slight crinkle around the edge as if it were smiling.

He snapped it shut and stuffed it in his book bag. He glanced at Yadi again and gave him a soft smile. It was returned, along with him sitting down next to him in the front row. Everyone in the room was watching and they all gasped. 

Yadier Molina just sat beside the new kid. In the front row.

Adam smiled to himself and thought, _This is going to be a good year._


	5. Chapter 5

Yadier snorted as the blinding sun whited-out his vison as he turned the rounded edge of the track. His worn in shoes kicked up the dust, bringing the not-so-welcomed scent of the earth along with it. Yadier didn’t care much for earth… He simply enjoyed life as it strung along. His feet moved at a rather unremarkable pace. He didn’t feel like running today, but it was a necessary evil. His feel kicked forward and he could feel his chest strain ever so slightly. He wanted to grab his chest a fake a heart attack, but it wasn’t likely that Coach Bochy would believe his made up pile of…shit.

He treaded heavily along the way until he saw a rather tall student go past him. Yadier didn’t like that very much. If there was anything that kept him going, it was first place. He didn’t care for being the best kid in class, he really wasn’t because Yadier know he had a love roll, which is what Jay called it, and he wasn’t the fittest kid in class, but his arms were like guns. Nobody could throw a baseball quite like him. He could articulate how fast a ball was coming at him and he even held the school record for farthest shot put thrown. He used his extra weight to propel objects to great distances through a chain of muscle groups that were simply Yadier…

The first thing he noticed was the guy’s ridiculously tall frame, but his best feature Yadi thought, was his ass… Yadi was already tempted to grab a handful, but that often scared others away and brought the wrong type even closer, like Cj Wilson.  He snorted as he pushed his bear-like frame closer to him. Seeing this towering kid though… made Yadier focus.

He gave a rather loud exhale as he stomped past him. Yadier knew people thought he was short, but to a point, he became an unstoppable force. He almost snarled when he noticed the blonde kid pick up the pace. All of the sudden he met eyes with the blonde and that was all it took… Yadier was captivated; this guy looked like a blessed angel. His fair laughing blue eyes that took Yadier back to the ocean filled with laughter that Yadier had yet to bring out of him and not to mention the fair complexion that was utterly flawless that Yadier could just drink him in.

He was surprised that he wasn’t sporting a hard on through his gym shorts; he looked down just in case. God it had been a long time since he’d felt such an attraction towards another guy. He’d thought about them in the past and a few kisses here and there, but nothing as explosive as this felt.

The kid went faster and Yadier pressed on. Even when he heard shouts of encouragement from Coach Bochy, his world went into a tunnel and Blonde Angel was at the heart of it. Yadier wasn’t trying to win anymore… Not this race, but for something entirely different. His tongue stuck out, not for air, but closer to the point of a panting dog. He managed a sharp laugh as he feet pushed forward.

Yadier vision started to flicker red… He kept the pace, but his body was practically screaming at him from the inside out.

 “Hey, you need to breathe. Inhale.” The gorgeous kid started to talk, he might as well have been singing some kind of sacred scripture through the mouth of God, because Yadier didn’t catch a single word…

“Exhale. Come on, do it with me. You won’t last to the end if you don’t breathe.”

 _You won’t last to the end…_ was all Yadier managed to understand and to him, those words probably meant something completely different to Yadier… He knew he could last all fucking night… It made him smile enough, but in reality, it could’ve been a grimace.

Yadier nodded, enough to make the man in front of him smile once more.

 “Good! Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…” Yadier almost wanted to laugh if he hadn’t been gasping for breath. He watched as the blonde in front of him passed by a few mere yards. He practically dove for the line once his foot nudged the white finish line. Once he crossed it, he leaned over with his head between his knees and his palms pressed against his thighs.

“Hey, I would get up if I were you. One, that isn’t going to help you catch your breath. Two, the other guys are coming in so I would get up before you’re trampled.” He started up again with that strangely optimistic voice. Much to his own internal war with himself, Yadier knelt up ad mimicked blondie’s movements.  He couldn’t help but glare before he did it. Yadier was practically on the ground until blondie offered a hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Adam.” He stated.

Yadier was practically panting, “I’m Yadier. You can call me Yadi, though big boy.” He couldn’t help but comment on his tall frame, admire it really.

He watched those big blue ocean eyes widen as he stuttered “O-okay.”

Yadier couldn’t help it, but the retorts were practically falling out of his juvenile mouth before he could stop them.

“So, Adam, are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you.” Yadier rose his brows suggestively.

Adam’s state of blushing red only made Yadier press on, encouraging him.  “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” Now that, Yadier knew because he had a fine hard stare on his way to 2nd place.

He watched the kid get nervous, but he kept on, “Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!” He joked, but the undertones of physical attraction were definitely there.

It wasn’t until Adam practically ran away, “Sorry, I gotta go!”

Yadier’s brow furrowed as he watched the run literally run away.

“Fuck… You scared him away Yadi…” He scolded himself. This wasn’t good, he’d gotten ahead of himself before he could think.

“Fuck…” He panted as he waited for the last row of kids to finish. He scowled as Jay slowly made his way as the last runner.

“Cop out…” He scoffed at Jay and the other kid just grinned.

Yadier groaned as the coach held everyone back to talk about the fitness test coming up next week, he nodded his head towards the bathroom and Bochy gave him a thumbs up.

Once Yadier made it to the locker room, he saw Blondie by the mirror wiping his face off with the bottom of his shirt while his wide blue eyes glanced up at him.

Yadier’s tongue almost stuck out when he saw that little tease of pale flesh that was Blondie’s stomach. He glanced down, but tried not to make it to as obvious as his flirting was back there.

“Hey, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have been so upfront about that.” He started his line of defense.

Blondie didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, “What?”

“I said I’m sorry. Why don’t we start again? Hi, I’m Yadier Molina. You can call me Yadi.” He stuck his hand out to shake and prayed that he would take it.

Much to Yadier’s surprise, the kid reached towards him and gingerly gave his hand, “I’m Adam Wainwright. You can call me Waino if you want. A lot of people do.” Yadier grinned at him, but the center of his smile radiated around the warmth of that pale hand and the slender fingers that clasped around his palm.

This kid made Yadier grin so wide that his dimples had shown in his cheeks as his smile grew, showing off rather white teeth. It brightened his face, reaching his eyes and causing them to crinkle at the corners, making him look a lot less threatening.

Yadi grinned as he watched Adam return the smile that started off shy, but gren to an infectious grin as well. Molina cautious leaned an arm on his shoulder in a playful manner, hoping not to spook him again. Adam didn’t seem bothered by it one bit as they headed back out towards the track.

During the last class of the day, Yadier sat in usual spot at the back of the room with his fellow rejects, or so that’s what their teacher called them.

“Why does she call that?” Cabrera asked.

“What?” Brandon Inge asked. Nobody could understand Miguel’s Venezuelan accent except for Inge and Martinez.

“Oh, like if she didn’t call us rejects, maybe we wouldn’t act like it… You know, social ladder and everything.” Brandon joked.

Yadier started to drift slightly away from the conversation when the teacher started gathering her tests off the desk. 

“Fuck…” Cabrera muttered, everyone understood what he meant that time.

“I’m not good at test.” He muttered to Molina.

“How the hell did you get into AP English?!” Inge asked, rather surprised.

“Multiple choice…” Miguel smiled. They all laughed as the teacher told them to settle down and class would start in a few minutes.

Suddenly, the laughter faded away from Yadi as he saw a familiar candy ass sit in the front row.

Adam…

He got up before he thought about it and went to the front row and sat beside him. He noticed that Waino was sketching something.

It was a beautifully detailed eye; almond shaped, dark, with a slight crinkle around the edge as if it were smiling.

He reached out and tapped his shoulder. Yadi sucked in a breath as those gorgeous blue eyes met his.

Yadier felt that slender hand slam his book shut and stuffed it in his bag, but he gave him a soft smile in return.

Before Yadi noticed, everyone gasped around him; he simply rolled his eyes but then smiled to himself.

Yadier Molina just sat beside the new kid. In the front row.

He knew it was going to be the best year ever now…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be tons of slash all parties involved. Most stick within their team but some venture out. This will be a multi-chapter series with each chapter being a different POV ex: Wacha enters school and discusses and meets Matheny the math teacher and then chapter 2 will introduce Matheny's POV about his first meet with him. I will be slashing Ellis/Mattingly, Ethier/Gonzalez, Salty/Ian, Jay/Descalso, Carpenter/Adams, Wainwright/Molina, Brandon Belt/Brian Wilson/Pence, Tim/Posey, Max Schrezer/Verlander, and if I've forgotten anyone just comment below!


End file.
